Undercover
by siriusblackshair
Summary: Cooper sends Blaine undercover for the FBI's latest case - stolen goods from Egypt. What will happen when the prime suspect is one, Mr Kurt Hummel, fashion designer and lover of all things Egyptian. White Collar/Devil Wears Prada inspired.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea that has been stuck in my head for a while now - I'm not sure whether to continue or not. Tell me what you think! Also, 'Learning Again' has been severely lacking for an update lately, which I apologize for, but I have no motivation to continue writing it. So, here we are!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. **

* * *

"Are you ready Blaine? Or should I say, Zachary Effray?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, but brought his watch to his mouth subtly, replying, "I'm ready."

"Sure? You know what you have to do? And by that I mean, you know you have to charm your little socks off? Not that you wear them often."

"I…" Blaine didn't bother to respond, ignoring his brother's comments and simply answering, "Yes."

"Alright. Don't screw this up! We need you to get this job. And remember, wait for Santana's signal. Keep us posted… _Squirt_."

"Coop!" Blaine hissed, and he heard an answering chuckle from his earpiece.

He surveyed the area; high-end fashion designers stood with their noses in the air, expensive cocktails in their hands, making idle conversation.

He narrowed his eyes as he searched for his target; He had yet to arrive.

Blaine's stomach bubbled – his first undercover mission for the FBI and it was at one of the biggest events of the year.

Three years of training and now, FINALLY, he was trusted with the task. It felt good.

Having Cooper as a brother is hard, bearing in mind he is the Yoda of the FBI for undercover work and Blaine only hoped that he had inherited some of his skill (and undeniable charm.)

A shuffle at the entrance caught his attention and a crowd of people moved towards the door, chattering loudly and some attempting to hold on to some dignity by decreasing their level of excitement for whatever was happening.

They parted and Blaine craned his neck to see why the fuss - The host of the party, Kurt Hummel, had arrived.

Blaine spotted Santana following closely behind, speaking and laughing freely, like she wasn't an agent on duty looking for evidence against the seemingly oblivious man in front of her.

Blaine caught a glimpse of Kurt through the mass of bodies and he had to admit, he was attracted to the man. Blaine had realised he was attracted to Kurt when sat in the meeting room with Cooper and the team, simply looking at his criminal profile - which was completely clear - and photo, but it honestly did _not_ do him justice.

In person, he's so much better. Tall, with perfectly coiffed hair and flawless skin Kurt has an all-around gorgeous figure, clad in a tight, fitted black suit with a thin black tie and shoes; Simple, yet elegant and breath-taking.

_Don't mix business with pleasure,_ the wise voice he usually ignored inside his head told him. He was forced to listen to it this time however, because letting his heart and hormones rule his head would ruin the investigation and that _wasn't _an option. It was then Blaine was pulled from his thoughts with a firm hug, which he readily accepted.

"Are they watching?" Blaine whispered into Santana's shoulder.

"Like hawks. Okay pretty pony, pull away, laugh like I've just told you the funniest joke of your life and wait for my signal."

And at that, Blaine was released and made sure to laugh realistically before squeezing Santana's hand in departure, letting her strut back towards Kurt.

He then waited, lazily letting his eyes flick towards Kurt and Santana every few minutes. He shot a few tester smiles to a number of women – he's 100% gay, but it's good to know whether his charm works on both sexes. Cooper _knows_ he's a charming bastard and Blaine was curious to whether that trait had been passed down the family tree.

Blaine straightened his bowtie and grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. He stopped, as to not draw attention to himself and looked across the room with feigned interest.

He watched carefully as Kurt interacted with the people around him, thanking them and making polite small talk. Santana, very cleverly, managed to stay next to him constantly, without seeming suspicious. _She's good,_Blaine thought.

Santana had once worked as an undercover model for an identity fraud case regarding a photographer and had met Kurt, whom she was modelling for. He didn't know she was FBI, but they had instantly clicked and kept in touch. Kurt trusted her opinion and counted her as a friend.

A short, beautiful woman with long, carefully curled hair stood near, dressed in, what Blaine assumed, as one of Kurt's own pieces. She occasionally joined in the conversation and Kurt turned to her regularly to comment.

A tall, intimidating man stood to Kurt's left, stepping forward every time his personal space got invaded even the slightest amount. _This is the bodyguard Cooper told me about._

One exaggerated hair flick and a hand on Kurt's shoulder later, made Blaine spring into action.

"Closing in." He muttered, alerting Cooper that the conversation they needed would soon begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, a quick update. That won't happen often. Tell me what you think of this chapter.**

* * *

Blaine weaved his way through the crowds and approached the group, a smile set on his face. Santana threw him a wink he would've missed if his eyes had not landed on her at the right time.

"Santana!" he greeted, "twice in one night? I'm a lucky guy." Blaine kissed both of her cheeks softly.

She grinned fondly at him, "I'm the lucky one darling!"

She turned to Kurt, who was stood with his gaze fixed intently on Blaine.

"Kurt Hummel, this is Zachary Effray, the one I was _just_ talking about. Best personal assistant I ever had."

Blaine made an 'oh-stop-it' gesture, then held out his hand for Kurt to shake. The bodyguard stood up straighter, as if to intervene, but Kurt held up his arm to prevent him from doing so and accepted Blaine's hand.

Blaine was surprised at how soft his hands were. He then mentally chastised himself for letting that thought cross his mind.

Blaine also shook hands with the small, brunette girl and the tall bodyguard, who he then found out, were named 'Rachel' and 'Finn'.

"It's nice to meet the person Santana has been gushing about for the past few days." Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow. "I presume you know I am on the lookout for a new personal assistant?"

"I do indeed, and I would like you to know that I am interested in the post." Blaine replied smoothly.

"I can give you a reference!" Santana intercepted, but Kurt ignored her, his eyes still fixed entirely on Blaine.

"Is that so?" and at Blaine's nod, Kurt examined Blaine's outfit and lifted his head, making a small 'hmm' noise. It felt strangely like he was being tested, but obviously Kurt saw something he liked, as he continued with, "Interview. 8 o'clock, Monday morning. You know where my offices are?"

"I don't, actually, but I'm sure someone at this lovely event will inform me."

"Very well."

And with that last word Kurt disappeared, going to converse with other guests. Finn was already stuck to his side, intimidating any person who dared enter a 5 inch radius of Kurt, Rachel close behind.

Santana tapped him on the shoulder.

"It's a start. Now head back to the van with Coop and Ron."

Blaine nodded and gave her a small smile, before heading out of the door unnoticed.

* * *

"_Kurt Hummel. One of America's biggest fashion designers, known all over the world, **especially **in the fashion capitals." Cooper pointed to the map behind him, where circles were drawn around New York, Paris, London and Milan and then rested his hands on the table, looking at the other agents._

"_No criminal record. He lived in Ohio, lost his mother at a young age and grew up with his father, until he was a junior in high school and he gained a stepmom and brother."_

_Cooper paused for dramatic effect – Blaine rolled his eyes. Cooper had been stuck between joining the FBI and being an actor and even after reaching his final decision, he still attempted to incorporate acting into his daily life. This, therefore, inevitably incorporated it into **Blaine's** daily life. _

"_He has an obsession with Egyptian history. Cleopatra in particular, who was, as you should already know unless you're an uncultured swine, the last pharaoh of ancient Egypt. Many of his collections are modelled after her style of clothes and more importantly, jewellery." Cooper paired this statement with a dramatic point towards the window and many agents craned their necks to see but Blaine knew better. Since he was a child, Cooper had insisted that no-one took anything seriously if it was not said with a 'point'._

_Ron, the head of department then stood and took over, "We recently received a call from the head police officer over in Egypt. Some of Cleopatra's personal jewellery has been stolen from their museum and after a major investigation, they are positive that the thief is no longer in their country. Hence, we have been called to help. They have some security footage but the person is not easily visible – however the person does match the height and structure of one, Kurt Hummel."_

"_Sorry to interrupt, but aren't there hundreds of thousands of people who that could be? Not just one guy who likes the fashion?" Rajesh piped up from the back of the table. A few grumbles highlighted the fact most were thinking the same thing._

"_Yes, but Kurt Hummel and his team visited the museum that was displaying the jewellery around the time of the suspected robbery. This, and his immense adoration heighten our suspicions. It could amount to nothing, but better safe than sorry."_

_Ron made eye contact with Cooper, who bounced out of his seat where he had sat, not paying attention, but instead playing with his shoe laces, until now._

"_We already have a plan!" He explained enthusiastically. "We are going to send someone undercover as Kurt's personal assistant, as his current one was fired early last week. And we've decided to send Blaine," Cooper did an elaborate lunge and another point of the finger, "to do this, as his 'debut' for his undercover work."_

_Blaine's mouth dropped open. Being selected hadn't even entered his mind. He got pats on the back and 'well done' shouts to him as the rest of the group filed out of the room. _

_However, Santana, someone who quite frankly scared the shit out of Blaine, remained seated._

"_Blaine, you'll be working with Santana on this one." Ron informed him. _

"_Ready for this, hobbit?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap! The new S4 spoilers from Ryan Murphy's twitter? (I won't say, just incase) Has anyone else seen them?**

**Also, enjoy!**

* * *

"I can do this," Blaine muttered to himself. "I can_ do_ this."

Even after his pep talk, Blaine had to resist the urge to fidget and shift nervously in his seat.

The door in front of him slid open and he felt a breeze of cool air tickle his ankles, making his legs erupt in goosebumps. _That's what I get for not wearing socks._

A short, blonde woman walked in through the now-open door and spoke to the receptionist, before taking a seat next to Blaine. She must be interested in the position also.

Blaine immediately straightened his shoulders and gave her a cool glance. This gave him a cool air of confidence. He received a glare from said woman for his efforts, which he eagerly returned.

After a few minutes of strained silence between the competitors, the pristine door labelled 'Kurt Hummel' flung open, revealing a grown man attempting to muffle his sobs in a handkerchief whilst carrying a briefcase and stumbling out of the door.

_His interview didn't go well, then._

Blaine tried to swallow the bile rising in his throat and checked his watch. Bang on, 8:00AM.

_Ring, Ring._ The receptionist answered the phone. "Mr Hummel will see you now."

Blaine nodded his thanks and, taking one last deep breath, pushed the door open and strutted forward.

Kurt peered up through his glasses, _which are extremely hot, oh god I've always had a glasses kink and I need to stop __**right now**__ before my mind relocates itself into a gutter,_ and gestured for him to take a seat.

"So, Zachary Effray. I must say, I am impressed with your résumé." Kurt pulled his glasses off and placed them on a large notepad on his desk. "However, despite that, Santana's glowing review of you and thirty five text messages and emails this morning about why I should definitely hire you, I am not entirely convinced you are up for this job."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly and he felt a flash of anger, before he caught himself and answered calmly, "I can assure you, I am perfectly capable of answering the phone, fetching coffee, picking up your dry-cleaning, anything."

Kurt gave an unimpressed grunt that somehow managed to be elegant.

"I have plenty of people who can do that for me. I guarantee that the five people I saw before you could do that and the five people I'm going to see after you can do that. So, tell me, Zachary, why should I pick you, and not them?"

"I- Um… I," Kurt held up his hand, effectively stopping Blaine from speaking.

"Save your breath, you're dismissed." Blaine stared in confusion.

"This interview is over, you may go." Kurt said, impatiently.

Stunned into silence, it took Blaine a few seconds to register Kurt's words before he stood and made his way to the door. Blaine felt a sudden flare of anger at how easily Kurt dismissed him.

"You know, I did some research on you, Kurt Hummel. I know you grew up in Ohio, dreams of being a big Broadway star but when you arrived in New York, you dropped out of university and pursued a fashion route instead. I know you haven't been in a relationship for longer than four months because you're scared of loving someone after losing your mother and almost your father in your junior year of high school. And I also _know_ that underneath your cool, bitchy exterior, you are actually a decent, understanding and apparently hilarious person. So that, _sir_,is why you should pick me. I'm nothing if not thorough with my work."

Blaine turned once more and began setting himself up to tell his brother and team that he has failed his first case when a voice piped up from behind him.

"Tomorrow morning. Be here at 7:30, not a second later and you will be escorted to your office."

Kurt span in his chair to face the window and Blaine waited until he was safely in his car before grinning widely and letting out a relieved laugh.

Little did he know, Kurt was also having trouble keeping the corners of his mouth straight.

* * *

"Hello, Kurt Hummel's office. How may I help you?" Blaine said as he picked up phone number two for what felt like the thousandth time. "Please hold."

Blaine pressed the button on his ear piece.

"Sir? I have Stacey from Vogue calling about the Western photo shoot for next month's issue."

There was silence for a few tense seconds causing Blaine to hold his breath.

"Send her through."

He breathed out hard, glad he'd finally done something right and said a quick, "Yes sir" as he sent the call over.

Rachel sent him thumbs up from behind the magazine she was reading on the sofa. She had spent the majority of the morning teaching Blaine how to work the phone – Kurt had a very secure system, different pin numbers to make a phone call to certain phones on particular networks and Blaine's head span just thinking about it - and little titbits he needed to know about the office.

Rachel had recently finished a role on Broadway and had a few months vacation and was spending this time to help out Kurt in any way she could.

Blaine also found out that Finn, the bodyguard he had met at the event a few nights before, was her fiancé and also Kurt's stepbrother.

Rachel gave him pieces of advice he needed to follow in order to survive whilst working here.

For example, you don't say 'thank you' to Bill, the mail guy, as he finds this offensive and like you're mocking his profession. And how you don't comment on how Sarah, one of Kurt's consultants, _always without fail,_ carries an orange in her hand and doesn't put it down all day. Blaine's eyebrows had almost disappeared into his heavily-gelled hairline at this, but Rachel waved his look away.

The last helpful advice Rachel gave is how you never, _ever_, go to Kurt's office _or _workshop without invitation.

Blaine had then excused himself to send a quick to Cooper.

**To Coop:**

Apparently there's a forbidden workshop. Will find a way to look around.

**From Coop:**

Search the office first. Then we'll discuss the workshop.

Blaine pocketed his phone, slightly annoyed that Cooper was giving him orders, but Blaine knew he had to obey.

FBI work aside, Blaine was glad at how much progress he was making with Rachel – they seemed to be on the way to being friends and he genuinely did like her.

* * *

"_The key to this, Blaine, is trust. Get those close to Kurt to like and trust you and eventually, he will. You just have to persevere." Cooper explained. _

_Blaine had called back at the office on the way home from his interview to deliver the good news._

"_Make sure you find a way to get into his office alone and have a look around."_


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLY. CRAP. I AM STILL NOT OVER THE BOX SCENE! Ryan released it at midnight in my country and I was just about to go to bed. Then I saw the tweet and I thought it was fake but I clicked the link and it was real and safe to say, I cried many tears and got wrapped up in the excitement on tumblr, leading me to going to sleep, finally, at 5am. No regrets.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING.**

**Enjoy! and Updates may be once/a couple of times a week!**

* * *

Blaine had been surprised to turn up and be presented with his own good sized desk, big enough to fit a 32" Apple computer, three phones and a large book of designs Kurt had dropped off on Blaine's desk that morning.

He'd taken the time to personalize it, with a picture of him, Cooper and their parents in front of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, taken Blaine's sophomore year of high school, and another with Wes and David, clad in their Warbler uniforms. He smiled as he looked at his two best friends and made a mental note to call them soon. _Maybe a warbler reunion was in store?_

He was snapped out of his daydream as a body appeared in front of him.

"We're going to meet the Kaye's at Rizinio's, the Italian restaurant. I need you to come with me and take notes."

Kurt swept out of the room without waiting for a reply, causing Blaine to stumble as he stood up and tried to tug his coat on whilst simultaneously sorting his curly mop out.

Rachel winked as he passed and handed him a notebook and pen. His attempts to clean himself up as he rushed gained him a giggle but he ignored her, his face heating up slightly. He wanted to make a good impression, to gain trust, obviously. That's why he was here and that's the _only reason,_ He kept crossly reminding himself.

He met Kurt at the elevator. Blaine stopped and looked down at his blue jumper and grey coloured pants and winced. He felt a little underdressed compared to Kurt, who looked fabulous always but seemingly even more so now.

He was clad in a crisp, white shirt, the tightest black pants Blaine had ever seen and a black blazer with beautiful silk detailing paired with a killer pair of white doc martins.

He looked up to Kurt raising an eyebrow questioningly and Blaine realised he'd been staring at Kurt's outfit for a good thirty seconds. He hurriedly pressed the elevator button and they stepped in.

"Who are the Kaye's?" Blaine, asked as the silence in the car became uncomfortable between them.

Kurt didn't answer for a few moments.

"An extremely important engaged couple and the bride's on the prowl for a wedding dress - which I hope to design. So keep your mouth shut and don't screw this up."

Blaine blinked at the hard look Kurt directed in him, but nodded and held the door open, where Kurt greeted a small blonde woman, all Botox and fake smiles, and her husband-to-be, an older man with slightly greying hair, mouth set in a thin line. The next hour was uneventful, Blaine obediently noting down all of the ideas and demands set by the couple.

Blaine was stretching his hand to prevent cramp when he and Kurt left.

"Did you get all of that?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt raised an eyebrow, holding his hand out. Blaine placed the notebook in his palm and Kurt tapped his fingers against it in a slow rhythm.

"I have some jobs I need you to do."

Blaine again, nodded.

"First of all, I need you to take a trip across town to Lacey's coffee shop where my roommate, a tall, slim blonde girl called Brittany will give you a set of keys. You **must not** lose them. She knows you're coming but when you arrive; say the word 'unicorn' so she knows it's you."

Blaine's eyebrows rose, but Kurt continued nevertheless.

"Then I need you to pick up my dry cleaning, pick up the latest Vogue, Elle and today's newspapers, take Coco on a walk around central park, then feed her and on your way back to the office, get me coffee. I expect you to be back for 3pm."

"Wha- With all due respect, its 2 o'clock now!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Better get started then, haven't we?" Kurt challenged, stepping into his car and driving away.

Blaine started making mental plans in his head, key, clothes, magazines, dog, coffee, 3pm, but he knew it was a lost cause on his own.

He picked up his phone and dialled.

"Coop, I hope you're not busy. I'm going to need some help."

* * *

Kurt smirked as he watched the second hand travel the last 30 seconds of 1:59pm. This is the perfect way to test whether an assistant is Kurt Hummel material; Set an impossible amount of work and see if they meet the deadline. More often and not, after this experiment, Kurt is on the hunt for a new PA.

_Last five seconds._

His door flung open gracefully and Blaine strutted through, smugly beaming.

"Here are your keys and magazines," Blaine placed them in front of Kurt. "Brittany wanted me to remind you that she is _very_ excited for your 'America's Next Top Model' marathon tonight."

Kurt flushed slightly and Blaine's stomach fluttered, but he ignored it and ploughed on."

"Your dry cleaning is hung up in your cloakroom ready for collection and your dog has been fed, walked, _bathed _and delivered to Rachel who said she would escort him home."

Kurt was delighted Blaine seemed to have forgotten one thing.

"And one grande non-fat mocha, piping hot. Is there anything else you would like?"

Kurt's mouth opened slightly and he shook his head.

Blaine spun on his head and walked out of the office with his head held high. Kurt waited until the door was firmly closed before he let a smile grace his face.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the Tuesday of the second week of work. Blaine didn't bat an eyelash when a tall, gorgeous man, extremely well dressed in a tailored suit walked past his desk and into Kurt's office. This was a regular occurrence. He didn't even see Finn and Rachel glare at said man as he walked by.

He hadn't yet been presented with the opportunity to sneak into Kurt's office because whenever he tried, Kurt was in there. Blaine never had a spare minute either, as he, 9 times out of 10, was _with_ Kurt when he **wasn't** in his office.

Blaine's attention _and interest _was piqued, however, when raised voices then came from the office.

"Who's in there?" He asked Rachel, who lounged idly on the couch with her legs across Finn's lap, playing with his hair. They were here to take Kurt out for dinner after work and had arrived early.

"Sebastian." Rachel rolled her eyes and Finn tensed slightly.

Trying to ignore the confusing pang of his heart, Blaine sent her a questioning look and Rachel continued.

"He's Kurt's… boyfriend?" She looked to Finn, who shrugged angrily. "Well, on and off boyfriend. But, jeez, are they on and off! I can't remember the last time they stayed together for more than two weeks." Blaine felt his heart drop out of his stomach, though he denied it to himself.

"Kurt should dump that jackass for good," Finn growled. "I'm not stupid, I know Kurt tries to hide why they break up, but I'm not blind _or_ deaf. I know it's because that son-of-a-bitch cheats on him."

Rachel patted his arm but had a protective glint in her eyes also.

Blaine swallowed roughly and distracted himself from bursting in and punching 'Sebastian' in the teeth by straightening the paperwork he was currently filing.

"YOU ARE INCORRIGIBLE!"

"OH, SCREW YOU!" Sebastian stormed out of the office and Kurt followed, stopping as he realised there was an audience. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink but he was too angry to be properly embarrassed. He looked for Sebastian, but he'd already gone, slamming the door.

"Zachary, you know how to lock a door, I presume?" Without waiting for an answer, Kurt chucked him the set of keys, "Good, I've timed the alarm to set in exactly half an hour from now. Finish what you're doing then lock up and leave otherwise it won't set properly."

"Let's go." He directed to his brother and best friend, before fleeing the room. Rachel and Finn scurried after him, shooting goodbye smiles to Blaine.

He waited a full two minutes for safety, before he calmly walked towards Kurt's office. _This is it. His opportunity. _

Nothing of interest was in the drawers, but Blaine hadn't expected there to be. He set his sights on some sort of… passage. Maybe a secret room? Blaine has dealt with Kurt's bank statements – he knows he has enough money.

Kurt's bookcase stood in the far corner and Blaine raised an eyebrow. Kurt was always adamant that no-one touched his bookcase; using the excuse that it was his mother's, it had been in their family for generations and was the only thing he had left of her ergo it shouldn't be touched or tampered with.

Blaine hesitated. He didn't know if morally, he could go against someone's wishes to not touch something because of a deceased family member.

It was only on closer look, that Blaine saw the 'IKEA' logo printed up the side. He scoffed. _Sure, generations. _

None of the books looked suspicious. Most of them were autobiographies of famous fashion icons, models, designers etc. Blaine's eyes skimmed the shelves and on the fourth one up was a book on Egyptian fashion.

_Bingo._

As soon as skin came into contact with the spine of the book, the wall behind the bookcase seemed to suck all of the books and shelves out of sight and left in its place, a door. He blinked; surprised at the speed this happened. Blaine tried the handle – locked.

He peered at the keyhole. Any sibling of Cooper's could pick a lock at the age of six and Blaine was no exception… even though he's Cooper's only sibling. Whatever, the point is, he could unlock the door in a heartbeat. He just needed something sharp.

He peered around the office for a needle or a toothpick but found nothing. Kurt's stationary wasn't sharp enough. Then his eyes caught a gleam from his desk.

_The keys. Kurt left him keys!_

Blaine sprinted to get them, not before doing a cliché 'look left, look right, I'm alone' movement and ran back to the door.

He searched through the keys – _Really, Kurt?! There must be at least thirty keys on here! _– And finally found a small silver one that matched the design. _Yes! _

He slid it into the keyhole carefully and twisted it to the left. The lock clicked and Blaine did a silent victory dance.

The door pushed open and inside was a small, well-lit room. A small, well-lit, _empty_ room. All the hope that had filled Blaine with his success of finding the room vanished, leaving him with a heavy feeling of disappointment.

Nevertheless, Blaine walked in and looked for some sort of trap door, a sign, message, anything. He walked the whole perimeter of the room, even jumping around to see if he activated anything. Nothing happened.

Just as he was about to give up and leave, his eyes caught something. On the door frame was a button, impossible to see at first glance.

Blaine ran his fingers over it and using what was left of his courage, pressed it cautiously, one foot out of the door in case it was a lock-down stimulus and he needed a quick getaway.

A large sign rolled down out of nowhere, a message written in black paint, in a foreign language.

Blaine whipped his phone out of his pockets and snapped a picture quickly, deciding then and there to get out incase the button set off an alarm to alert Kurt.

The books slid back into place as he placed a hand on the Egyptian book once more and double-checked nothing looked out of place.

Nodding in triumph, he walked out of the building, locking it securely to go inform Cooper of his findings.


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the delay, I was exploring the beautiful city of London and I was ill. Not because of London.. at least, I don't think. Also i've spent the past week sobbing about Kurt and Blaine spoilers. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Holy Crap! I knew Kurt had money, but to have that installed must have cost a _bomb_." Santana commented. "And this means that Kurt has contacts – not just any mug would make something that elaborate. It has to be done by a professional."

Blaine had just finished telling his fellow agents the journey he took in Kurt's office; the bookcase, the hidden room and the mysterious sign. As expected, it was of great importance as evidence against Kurt.

"Exactly! Meaning our job is 100x harder." Cooper sighed at the confused faces staring back at him. "What I'm trying to say is-"

"-Kurt knows what he's doing." Blaine finished, with wide eyes.. "Do you think this is the first time he's had to hide something? Going on the basis that he's hiding the jewellery now."

"It's hard to tell. But we need to focus on proving that he's done this first. Starting with, decoding the sign. Now it looks like Chinese… any speakers?"

"I can speak Japanese!" Rajesh offered.

"Great Rajesh, exactly what we're looking for." Cooper deadpanned. "Okay, I'll work on getting this translated. Blaine, just… keep working and see if anything happens out of the usual. Meeting adjourned."

When Blaine arrived at work, Kurt was stood waiting with a murderous look on his face.

Blaine started internally panicking - _What if he knows?! There must have a camera! A hidden camera somewhere that I didn't see! – _and clicked the pen he kept at all times in his blazer pocket.

"_Blainey!" Cooper called._

_Blaine excused himself from the conversation he was currently participating in with Angela and Rajesh, two other agents, and made his way over to Cooper. He didn't even comment on the nickname, having heard it so many times._

"_What's up Coop?"_

"_I have something for you," Cooper pulled out a long, rectangle-shaped box and handed it to his brother._

_Blaine stared inside the box dumbly. "A pen? Uhm, thanks Coop… I'm sure it'll be useful to, you know, write stuff."_

"_No dummy, it's an audio recording device. You press the tip once to start recording," Cooper pressed the tip once, "and twice to stop recording." He pressed it twice. "Then you hold the tip down to listen to the recording back."_

_He did so and Blaine heard Cooper's voice saying, "and twice to stop recording."_

"_Keep it with you and record anything you think might be of use for the case."_

"Did you have a nice time last night?" Kurt asked sharply, foot tapping slightly in annoyance.

_Play dumb. _"What do you mean, sir?"

"What I _mean_, Zachary, is that you didn't leave the building for 40 minutes after I set the alarm."

Blaine raised his eyebrow and was trying to think of a polite response instead of, "so?" then some words sprang to mind. Alarm… 30 minutes… Be out… Set properly. Blaine's mouth fell open.

_Balls._

"I…" Blaine closed his eyes, cursing himself internally. "I am _so, so _sorry, Sir! I stayed overtime to…" his eyes dart to his desk where four large boxes of designer shoes were stood, "start categorizing and logging all of the shoes you gave me!"

Yesterday afternoon, Kurt has dumped – well, not Kurt specifically, he wouldn't carry heavy boxes – four boxes, all containing 250 pairs of shoes each. Blaine was ordered to categorize them in groups of colour, designers, height of heel and type of shoe. By Friday morning. That is 1,000 shoes in 2 days and _on top of that,_ all of Blaine's usual workload. Pretty much impossible.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine prayed to the high heavens that he wouldn't look in the log book and find out that Blaine hadn't started yet.

"You can't fire him for doing work Kurt!" Rachel piped up from behind.

Kurt stared so intensely that Blaine felt the urge to run and hide. He then sighs heavily and stalks back into his office.

"Thanks Rachel." Blaine sits shakily, glad to still have his job– and life – and Rachel chuckles at him.

"Don't worry, you're safe. He likes you."

Blaine's stomach squelched and he reminded himself that Rachel meant it in a completely platonic-good-worker way. Not in a romantic way, that's absurd.

Even so, Blaine needs to find a way to rebuild his professionalism, to gain respect and trust from Kurt, in order to eventually be invited back to his workshop.

Cooper hadn't yet discussed the workshop with Blaine, but he thought his older brother would appreciate him getting permission to go in, saving time in the future.

Speaking of Coop, Blaine subtly checks the message under the desk – déjà vu from his school days – and his heart drops.

**From Coop:**

We have a problem.


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies for the lack of updates - i've been travelling! **

* * *

"Sit down, come on, sit. Quickly!" Cooper rushed into the room, ordering the agents. He looked around. "Where's Blaine?"

"Not here yet!" Angela replied.

"Damn. We can't start without him." As if on cue, Blaine ran into the meeting room, tie askew and breathing hard. It was only a five minute run between both of his workplaces and despite it being winter and therefore freezing, running with layers still managed to make Blaine warm and breathless.

"I'm here! Make it quick, Kurt thinks I've gone to get coffee."

"We best start now then," Cooper picked up the television remote and pressed a button. The screen lit up and showed the picture of the writing from Kurt's hidden room.

"I have managed to translate the message – turns out, it _was_ Chinese, but an ancient form, only used decades ago in a small eastern-area of China. The message reads," Cooper clicked the remote, "Better luck next time, DK."

"…DK? Are they initials or a code?" Blaine asked.

"I though initials, so I asked Santana," a regal wave and smug smile from the woman herself, "to write the names of anyone in Kurt's personal life down and Blaine, you write down any clients, anyone he's been in contact with and we'll see what we can do."

Blaine nodded and made a plan to go through appointment books and call logs as soon as he could.

"But, providing these are initials, it causes some major issues; someone else is looking for the stolen jewellery too. It's looking like we might have two people to catch."

There was silence as everyone processed this.

"But we'll worry about that when we get to it. Alright, back to work!" Cooper instructed and the occupants of the room went to stand but Blaine suddenly remembered something.

"WAIT! I need a favour!"

* * *

Blaine heaved the last box into Kurt's office and closed his eyes briefly. He was exhausted.

Last night, it had taken 4 hours for Blaine, Cooper, Angela and Santana – though the latter was _extremely_ reluctant – to sort through all of the shoes and categorize them all. _Then, _Blaine had gone to his apartment and spent another 2 hours finding the names of anyone Kurt had ever been in professional contact with since Blaine had been his PA. This resulted in Blaine having three hours sleep last night. _It better be worth it._

He perched on the edge of the desk, resting his legs and reached under his glasses to rub his eyes. He'd forgone the contacts today, through pure laziness.

"Off, that's mahogany."

Blaine bristled at the voice and opened his eyes to see Kurt strut in, pulling off his sunglasses elegantly – not getting them stuck on an ear like Blaine usually ends up doing – and unbuttoning his coat.

"I need you to run me these, "Kurt handed him a pile of paper with sketches on, "down to Jean, tell her I need seven copies of each for this afternoon." He sat at his desk and started writing into a notebook, obviously having finished talking to Blaine.

Blaine stared and didn't move. Kurt hadn't commented on the boxes. The near-impossible task that Kurt had set for Blaine to do in 2 days had just been done in 1. He couldn't let it pass.

"The shoes are categorized, as you asked. I managed to do them early."

Kurt looked up briefly and nodded. "Great. Jean, please."

Blaine's mouth parted slightly in anger and frustration. Kurt tapped the papers that needed photocopying, looking impatient now and Blaine bit his tongue and snatched the papers off the desk, walking out as sassily as he dared.

Kurt waited until Blaine had been out of sight for a few seconds, before placing his pen down and taking his head in his hands. _Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian._

* * *

Blaine's brow furrowed as a bouquet of beautiful red roses were dropped off at his desk. _Has someone sent me flowers? _He lifted his head to ask the delivery person but he'd already left.

"Finn, do you know who these are for?" He called over to the boy, who was sitting and reading a newspaper on the sofa.

Said boy rolled his eyes, "They're for Kurt. From Sebastian."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I know."

Blaine suppressed the urge to throw them in the trash and went to knock on Kurt's door.

"Come in."

Blaine opened the door and placed the roses on Kurt's desk.

"These came for you."

Kurt didn't look up from his computer screen. He simply nodded, not looking impressed. After a few silent seconds, his eyes flicked to Blaine's face.

"Is that all?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay. You can go." Blaine took the hint and left the room, the feeling of disappointment still there, though he's dismissed like so every single day.

* * *

"So dude, are you coming to the Christmas party?" Finn asked, accepting a cup of coffee from Blaine.

"Party?"

"Yeah. Every Christmas, Kurt throws a party and invites the whole office and his friends. It's this Friday. I thought you'd know." Finn looked confused.

"He hasn't mentioned it…" Blaine trailed off.

"Oh, well you're definitely invited dude, I saw your name on the guest list." Finn smiled crookedly, ending the conversation by putting two earphones in.

Blaine simply shrugged. His mind drifted back to this morning, with the flowers. Kurt hadn't looked particularly happy. If the flowers were supposed to be an apology, maybe Kurt was thinking of not accepting. _Don't get your hopes up, _His mind said, sternly. _You don't know, maybe Kurt loved the flowers. _

And, as if on cue, Sebastian walked through the doors and it took him five strides to get to Kurt's office and slam the door.

"Why yes, he _can_ see you now." Blaine muttered sarcastically, shaking his head. Finn chuckled, removing one headphone.

"Don't expect manners from Sebastian. Not if you don't own a yacht anyway."

"Why is he here? I thought they broke up?" Blaine asked, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

"Well…just listen. It should answer your question dude."

Blaine did so and after a few seconds, he heard the sound of bodies slamming against the door… and was that… muffled… _moans?_

His eyes widened impossibly wide as Finn grimaced, nodding and replacing his earphones to block out the noise.

Blaine tried to ignore the fact that it felt like his heart had dropped to the bottom of his stomach and the rising nauseous feeling in his body. It took a few sharp blinks for his vision to be clear.


End file.
